


Lannister Liniage

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unwanted Child, smut implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A short, multi chaptered fic focusing on the birth of Cersie and Jaime and the birth of Tryion and death of Joanna Lannister
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Kudos: 6





	Lannister Liniage

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I havnt read the ASOFAI books but I've read about Tywin and Joanna online.
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you're enjoying this story x

Tywin had been away from Casterly Rock for nearly six months serving as Hand of The King, leaving Joanna at three months pregnant and returning to her when she was coming up nine months.

Joanna sat in a plush chair by the fire in the chambers she would normally share with her lord husband, embroidering the edges of a baby shawl. The Grand Maester and several nurse-maids had mentioned, from the way Joanna was carrying, that it could be twins! It explained the extreme morning sickness that, even so far into the pregnancy, sometimes left her bedridden, her belly that still seemed to be growing day by day. It would make sense for there to be two babies growing inside her.

Joanna knew Tywin had returned late that morning, but he hadn’t come to her until the evening, marching confidently through their chamber doors wearing his Lannister red cloak and silver armour.

The sight still left Joanna breathless, and despite the ache in her back and the twinge in her belly she had gotten to her feet and kissed him like a woman starved.

But when she’d started clawing at his armour Tywin stopped he, his calloused hands that had murdered countless, were now surprisingly gentle around her slim wrists to stop her

“You think it wise, my lady? I highly doubt the grand maester-”

Joanna interrupted, squirming slightly in his grip

“Are you saying the mighty Tywin Lannister, the one, people say is the true ruler of the seven kingdoms _cares_ what a grubby…aging….maester, has to say?”

Between each word she covered his mouth with hers, or pressed her lower body against his own, unable to resist her after so long apart, Tywin pulled her against him, seeing that sly, yet determined Lannister smile of hers made the corners of his mouth curve into a small, rare smile as she lay back with effortless grace on the bed, pulling him with her.

Joanna Lannister woke with a start early the next morning.

She’d been having a nightmare, nothing specific except a terrifying feeling in a world of blackness. She’d screamed herself awake and Tywin along with her, he’d watched her with immediate alertness but Joanna ran a hand through her hair

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m alright, a silly nightmare, nothing more” she insisted breathlessly.

Joanna felt her husband settle back down next to her while she focused on calming her breathing, hoping she would fall back to sleep, just for a little while. Pregnancy was ever so exhausting after all.

She continued breathing deeply and silently, her heart hammering in her chest. That was when she felt the thick slickness between her legs, Joanna shoved away the bed clothes to reveal her lower body

“Tywin!” she cried out, unable to contain her panic

Upon seeing the mess of blood and fluid, as well as the terrified look on his wifes’ features, Tywin was on his feet shouting for the guards to bring the maester at once, if not sooner!

Joanna Laboured for a day and a night to bring her first born into the world.

Tywin was a seasoned warrior, had been responsible for the annihilation of Houses of Rein and Tarbeck, but watching Joanna in childbirth was another thing entirely, reminding him of something more akin to torture than anything else.

But he wouldn’t leave her, even when she’d yelled at him for almost fifteen minutes to leave her alone and not touch her he didn’t listen, then, just as suddenly she was gripping his hand hard, hard enough to draw droplets of blood from the crescent shaped marks left by her nails.

So relentless were their twins, that they gave their mother no time to rest in-between births but for a second, as Joanna pushed her daughter into the world her twin brother, clutching at his sisters ankle, had to be pulled out right after, unwilling to be separated from each other even for a moment.

Exhausted, and covered in a sheen of sweat, Joanna lifted her head determinedly, she was rewarded with the first glimpse of her children, being cleaned and wrapped in fresh, warm blankets.

The girl was passed to Joanna, the boy to Tywin.

Exhausted but happier than she ever thought possible, Joanna smiled up at Tywin, who sat with remarkable care at her side on the edge of the bed cradling their son, though somewhat awkwardly

“I’m done, you know that don’t you? I’ve done my part and given you what you wanted, I am not doing that again!” she joked tiredly.

When Tywin gave a bark of laughter, Joanna saw the largest grin spread across his handsome but typically stoic features, her own smile widened because of it.

The baby in her arms began to whine until Joanna hushed her calmly, bouncing the unsettled child in her arms gently. She knew she must have appeared just as drained and tired as she felt, and looking far less lady-like than she might have liked in other circumstances, with her unwashed hair sticking to her sweat dampened neck and back, but with their children born strong and healthy, and Tywin looking at her as though she were most exquisite creature in the Seven kingdoms, Joanna felt her heart might just give out from the sheer joy and contentment in that moment


End file.
